My Jjang Vs Your Jjang
by caizhe serenade
Summary: kenapa kau menyukainya?/apa aku harus punya alasan untuk menyukai seseorang?/jadi kau akan tetap menyukainya?/sepertinya begitu/kapan kau akan berhenti?/sampai aku lelah mengejarnya,mungkin. Jessica Jung dan Kris Wu adalah ketua geng di sekolahya. Mereka dijodohkan,tapi Jessica menyukai Dong Hae,sahabatnya. Dan tak seorang pun boleh tahu mereka menikah! CHAP 3 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Indonesia**

"Facial foam, check. Sabun, check. Sikat gigi check, apa lagi ya? Oh…right! T-shirt-nya."

Jessica Jung memasukan barang-barangnya kembali ke dalam koper biru besarnya, tak lupa t-shirt biru bergambar bendera swiss dengan tanda tangan Bryan McFadden personil Westlife kesayangannya. Dia akan pergi ke Perancis untuk mengunjungi adiknya besok. Panas yang cukup terik menembus jendela kamarnya. Indonesia memang panas, padahal sekarang sudah bulan Oktober yang artinya cuaca akan semakin sejuk. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, ibunya bersandar pada pintu sambil menyilangkan tangan.

"Kamu udah mau pergi? Cepat banget, baru juga kamu nyampe."

"Eomma, aku sudah dua minggu disini. Apa itu kurang lama?"

Jessica masih memakai bahasa Indonesia yang baku, belum terbiasa dengan bahasa Indonesia yang santai. Berbeda dengan adiknya yang sudah terbiasa dengan semua bahasa yang dia bisa, termasuk bahasa Indonesia.

"Kamu tuh ya, dua minggu itu kurang kalau kamu ngunjungin keluarga kamu. Masa kamu udah mau pergi lagi!" ibunya menghela napas panjang.

"Eomma kan tahu kalau liburanku hanya sebentar, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Lagipula eomma juga akan pergi bersamaku, appa juga." Jessica kembali membereskan pakaiannya.

"Oke, mama nyerah. Kamu udah kasih tau Krystal kalau kamu mau ke Perancis?"

"Belum sih, tapi dia pasti tahu kalau keluarga kita akan berkumpul disana."

"Oh ya, kamu inget sama sahabat mama yang di Perancis kan? Om Joe? Kamu inget anaknya?"

"Maksud eomma, Kris?"

"Iya, mama pengen kamu ketemu sama dia. Dulu kan dia pemalu baget, gimana ya dia sekarang?"

"Jangan katakan kalau eomma akan mengenalkanku pada anaknya LAGI! Aigoo, aku baru kelas tiga SMA!"

Ibunya masuk ke kamar Jessica sambil membantunya memasukkan pakaian ke koper. Walaupun ibunya sudah berumur setengah abad lebih tapi dia masih sehat, tidak kalah dengan anak-anaknya. Ibunya juga sering menelepon anak-anaknya yang tinggal di dua Negara berbeda hanya untuk mengingatkan mereka untuk sarapan atau membangunkan mereka. Jessica yang saat ini menetap di Korea Selatan, tanah ayahnya, kadang merindukan saat keluarga besarnya berkumpul, dan dia pikir Krystal, adiknya yang ada di Perancis juga begitu.

Besok Jessica dan orang tuanya akan mengunjungi keluarga dari ibunya yang tinggal di Paris. Ibunya memang berdarah Perancis - Indonesia sedangkan ayahnya asli Korea. Rencananya besok Jessica juga akan mengunjungi adiknya yang sedang sekolah disana.

Ibunya berdeham sedikit, "Mama hanya mau kamu ketemu lagi sama dia. Emang salah kalau kamu reuni sama temen lama?" ibunya memang pantang menyerah.

"Tidak masalah sih eomma mau mengenalkanku pada siapa, tapi ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Kalau begini terus aku jadi lelah sendiri, eomma!"

Ibunya memang sering membuatnya berkenalan dengan beberapa anak dari temannya. Kadang hal itu membuat Jessica kesal. Tapi Jessica tidak bisa berbuat apapun, baginya kebahagiaan ibunya adalah nomor satu.

Jessica melirik ponselnya, tapi ponsel biru dengan hiasan boneka itu masih bergeming. Dia meraih ponselnya dan memeriksa pesan, hasilnya nihil. Belum ada pesan yang masuk, Jessica mendenggus kesal. Dia belum menelepon atau mengiriminya pesan, padahal dia sudah berjanji. Bahkan Jessica sudah mengiriminya pesan lebih dulu saat dia baru tiba di bandara Soekarno-Hatta, tapi dia belum membalasnya sampai saat ini.

Lee Dong Hae, teman masa kecilnya, teman sekelasnya, teman sebangkunya, dan sahabatnya, berjanji akan meneleponnya saat Jessica sudah sampai di Indonesia._ Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk untuk membalas pesanku atau mengangkat teleponku, bagus sekali!_ Pikir Jessica dalam hati. Jessica menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan jengkel. "Hebat sekali! Kemana saja kau?"

"Dong Hae belum nelepon kamu?" ibunya bertanya.

"Tepat! Dan dia berjanji akan meneleponku saat aku tiba disini."

"Kamu udah nelepon dia?"

"Sudah tapi dia tidak menjawab."

"Dia sibuk, tunggu aja dulu."

"Lupakan saja." Katanya tegas. "Duduk seperti orang sakit begini tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Eomma punya minuman dingin?" ia melemparkan ponselnya ke tempat tidur dan beranjak dari situ.

* * *

Sorenya Jessica sudah duduk didepan laptop sambil membaca manhwa online. Kegiatan yang disukainya saat ada waktu luang selain berkelahi. Ya, Jessica Jung adalah seorang Jjang atau ketua geng di sekolahnya, Super Generation High School. Geng bernama Dead Eye yang hampir seluruh anggotanya laki-laki, termasuk Dong Hae.

Awalnya Jessica dan Dong Hae hanya berkelahi mengalahkan salah satu anggota dari geng tersebut, lalu orang itu melapor pada ketuanya, Jessica dan Dong Hae terpaksa melawan mereka. Dengan bantuan dua orang dari _dojo_, Jessica dan Dong Hae yang saat itu baru saja pulang dari latihan taekwondo mengalahkan sepuluh orang dari geng itu beserta ketuanya. Keesokan harinya saat hari kelulusan, ketua geng itu meminta Jessica untuk menggantikannya sebagai Jjang yang baru. Selain itu, karena ketangguhannya Jessica dijuluki Ice Queen, karena dia sulit dikalahkan seperti balok es.

Jessica meminum jus alpukatnya dengan santai, terlalu sibuk dengan dunia manhwanya. Ia sudah selesai membereskan pakaiannya hanya tinggal menunggu sampai besok. Ponselnya mengalunkan lagu Season In The Sun milik Westlife, tanda ada telepon masuk. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon Jessica mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" jawabnya dalam bahasa Indonesia.

"_Yeoboseo? Sica?"_ orang di ujung sana bicara dalam bahasa Korea.

Jessica merubah bahasanya, hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya Sicca.

"Mau apa kau?"

"_Aku hanya bertanya kabarmu."_

"Jangan sok akrab denganku."

"Ayolah, apa susahnya untuk menjawab 'aku baik' atau 'aku tidak baik'?"

Jessica tidak tahan lagi, dia kesal. "Lee Dong Hae, you jerk! Kemana saja kau? Sesibuk itukah kau sampai tidak bisa menjawab teleponku?"

"_Mianhae, aku baru saja selesai dari memakan anak-anak Kwon Jin High School."_

"Kau serius? Hebat, sebenarnya aku sudah gatal ingin menghabisi mereka sendiri, sayangnya aku harus mengunjungi orang tuaku."

Dong Hae terkekeh pelan diseberang sana. _"Kau jangan khawatir, aku masih bisa mengatasinya disini. Kau sudah jadi Hyungnim yang hebat. Liburan saja dulu."_

"Kadang terlalu banyak liburan membuatku kaku dan lelah. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana mamaku."

"_Arayo, sudah dulu ya, aku masih harus latihan taekwondo."_

Klik! Telepon ditutup. Jessica memandang ponselnya, senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Dong Hae sudah menelepon, beres sudah.

* * *

**Perancis**

Udara yang dingin dibulan Oktober, musim gugur, membuat semua orang merapatkan mantelnya, termasuk Kris Wu. Ia sedang berjalan menikmati segelas coklat hangat dan crepes khas Perancis yang baru saja dibelinya dipinggir jalan. Rambut pirang dan poninya yang cukup panjang dibiarkan berantakan tertiup angin. Ia berjalan ke arah taman dan duduk disalah satu bangkunya, terlalu malas untuk kembali ke rumah neneknya dan mengikuti acara keluarga. Ayahnya berdarah Perancis asli, selalu mengadakan acara keluarga tiap tahunnya.

Sebenarnya Kris lebih suka di Seoul, setidaknya dia tidak sendirian disini. Angin kembali bertiup membuat daun kembali berjatuhan. Kris tidak mau ketinggalan momen itu, dengan cepat dia memotretnya dengan kamera yang dia bawa. Orang-orang berlalu lalang didepannya, tapi ia tak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu, bagaimana cara menghindar dari pesta keluarganya, dari perjodohannya.

"Unnie, aku mau beli crepes dulu. Kau mau?" seseorang berteriak didekatnya.

Kris mencari asal suara itu, dua orang gadis dengan wajah yang hampir mirip sedang berbicara. Satu dari mereka berambut pirang bergelombang dan satunya hitam. Yang berambut pirang menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, lalu dia mendesah sebentar. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada Kris, gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Pourrait déplacer un peu?" tanya gadis itu dalam bahasa perancis yang artinya 'bisa geser sedikit?'

Kris mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, dia menggeser duduknya ke kanan. Gadis itu duduk dengan melipat kakinya diatas bangku, hal yang tidak biasa dilakukan seorang gadis. Gadis itu mendengus kesal. Kris menoleh heran, dan sepertinya gadis itu sadar kalau Kris melihat ke arahnya.

"Désolé." Gadis itu meminta maaf.

Kris tersenyum sopan, "Kau orang korea?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Korea.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Kau juga? Aku kira kau orang Perancis." Dia menjawab dalam bahasa Korea.

"Tidak, aku orang Korea. Hanya mampir kesini untuk acara keluarga."

"Jeongmal? Aku juga. Membosankan sekali harus menghadiri acara itu."

Kris terkekeh pelan. Dalam hati dia menyetujui ucapan gadis ini, senang rasanya ada yang sependapat dengannya mengenai acara keluarga yang konyol ini.

"Sorry, aku harus pergi. Adikku sudah menunggu." Gadis berambut hitam tadi melambai ke arahnya dan gadis itu beranjak pergi.

Kris mengehembuskan napas panjang. Dia tak ingin tahu sekarang jam berapa, dia hanya ingin sendiri saat ini, dia menutup matanya. Angin berhembus lagi, kali ini cukup kencang, membuat rambut Kris semakin berantakan. Beberapa remaja yang lewat menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda, Kris mengabaikan mereka. Tiba-tiba tiba ponselnya berbunyi. _Damn, acaranya pasti sudah akan mulai!_ Batin Kris.

"Yeoboseo, ne abeoji? Acaranya sudah mulai?... huh! baik, aku kesana sekarang."

* * *

Jessica datang tiga menit sebelum acaranya dimulai. Kali ini acaranya bukan pesta keluarga biasa, acara kali ini seperti reuni SMA ibunya. Hampir semua teman ibunya datang ke pesta, beruntung Jessica datang beberapa menit sebelum acaranya dimulai, kalau tidak dia pasti menunggu kebosanan.

Ibunya melambaikan tangan padanya. Dengan berat hati Jessica harus meninggalkan mangkuk sup yang baru saja dia makan setengahnya. Dia melihat ibunya dan beberapa temannya sedang mengobrol, termasuk Om Joe, sahabat ibunya.

"Ini anakku yang pertama, Jessica Jung dan itu adiknya Krystal." Kata ibunya sambil menunjuk krystal yang sedang asik mengambil gambar. Jessica membungkuk sedikit.

"Kamu inget Om Joe kan?" kali ini ibunya menunjuk seorang pria tinggi besar yang sudah taka sing lagi bagi Jessica. "Kata Om Joe, dia bawa anaknya kesini. Mama pengen kamu nemuin anaknya."

Jessica tersenyum. "Hai Om!" Om Joe yang asli Indonesia hanya mengangkat tangannya.

"Kamu udah besar ya! Gak nyangka kalian cepat banget tumbuhnya. Kayaknya Kris bakal suka deh sama kamu!"

"Maksud Om?"

"Begini Jessica," ibunya angkat bicara. "mama sama Om Joe emang udah lama pengen ngejodohin kamu sama Kris. Bahkan dari kamu kecil kami emang udah sepakat, kalau kalian berdua udah besar, kami mau ngejodohin kalian."

Jessica terkejut mendengarnya. "Mengapa eomma tidak membicarakan hal ini padaku terlebih dahulu?"

"Mama tau ini mendadak sayang, tapi mama gak bisa ngebatalin janji ini. Gak enak sama Om Joe!"

Jessica tahu ibunya sangat ingin menjodohkannya dengan Kris. Jessica tidak berdaya, ia ingin ibunya bahagia, tapi hal ini terlalu jauh dari pikirannya. Jessica mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa eomma yakin ingin menjodohkanku? Bagaimana kalau Kris tidak suka dengan tingkahku? Denganku? Apa eomma tidak menyesal?"

"Semua itu pasti bisa diselesaikan sama kalian berdua. Lagian dulu kalian sering main bareng, kan?" ibunya mencubit pipi Jessica dengan gemas.

"Baik. Kalau itu keputusan eomma, aku angkat tangan. Terserah eomma saja!"

Tiba-tiba Om Joe angkat bicara. "Tadi Om ajak Kris kesini, tapi kayaknya dia lagi ngambil minum deh. Nah, itu dia anaknya!" Om Joe berseru sambil menatap seorang pria dengan dua gelas minuman ditangannya.

Pria itu masih muda, mungkin lebih muda setahun darinya. Tubuhnya tinggi, tidak terlalu kurus. Rambutnya pirang dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya. Kulitnya putih, mancung, wajahnya berbentuk oval, cukup menarik. Kalau diperhatikan gaya berpakaiannya keren, Jessica paling tidak suka pria yang gayanya buruk. Jessica tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu, tapi Jessica berpikir pria itu punya wajah yang khas, campuran antara wajah yang tampan, imut, dan berwibawa. Menarik untuk dilihat. Pria itu memakai kemeja putih santai dengan celana jins hitam dan sebuah syal putih yang dililitkan di lehernya. _Ada apa dengan pikiranku? Aneh sekali!_ Batin Jessica.

"Nah Jessica, ini Kris. Kamu masih inget kan?" tanya Om Joe sambil menepuk punggung anaknya yang ternyata adalah Kris.

Jessica bingung, panik, terlalu pusing untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Semua kalimat yang tadi sudah ia susun rapi di kepalanya sekarang hancur berantakan.

"Oh…" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Dengan cepat dia memutar otaknya. "Kau itu yang ditaman kan?"

"Well, kita bertemu lagi." Jawab Kris santai.

Ibunya menatap mereka berdua, heran. "Jadi kalian udah ketemu duluan? Bagus dong kalau begitu!"

"Jadi kau Kris? Kukira kau masih seperti dulu. Kukira kau…" jessica tidak bisa melanjutkannya.

"Waktu bergulir Jessica, semua orang berubah dengan cepat."

"Jadi kau menerima pertunangannya?" kini Kris menaruh minumannya.

"Pertunangan apa? Kukira ini acara perjodohan biasa yang bisa kubatalkan!"

"Kau tidak tahu? Kukira ajumma sudah mengatakannya padamu."

Jessica menatap ibunya tajam, "Eomma, ada apa sebenarnya ini? mengapa aku harus bertunangan dengan Kris? Kami bahkan baru bertemu!" serunya kesal.

"Tenang sayang, kan mama udah bilang kalau kalian kami jodohin, bahkan dari kalian masih kecil. Lagian kamu juga udah setuju kok tadi." Kata ibunya sambil memutar matanya.

"Tapi eomma tidak bisa begitu! Aku punya kehidupan sendiri, eomma."

"Mama tahu sayang, ini buat kebaikan kamu juga kok. Kamu coba jalanin aja, pesta pertunangannya bakal diselenggarain besok. Kamu siap-siap ya."

Rasanya Jessica ingin lenyap saja dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Dia bahkan berharap tidak mengenal Kris. Apa-apaan ini? mengapa hidupnya diatur begini? Apa maksud semua ini? seseorang tolong katakan ini hanya lelucon! Siapa saja, tolong!

"Pernikahan kalian sebaiknya bulan depan saja. Om mau kalian saling mengenal dulu."

Jessica menatap Om Joe seakan dia mahluk asing yang tiba-tiba ikut dalam pesta ini. dia melirik Kris sekilas, sepertinya Kris punya pikiran yang sama dengannya.

Jessica mengerutkan keningnya. "Pernikahan? Kami baru bertemu hari ini Om!"

"Mengapa bulan depan?" tanya Jessica dan Kris bersamaan.

* * *

Pernikahan? Yang benar saja! Kris baru bertemu dengannya ditaman tadi dan sekarang! Oke mereka memang saling mengenal waktu kecil tapi ini berbeda. Dulu bahkan mereka tidak bermain bersama! Kris terlalu malu untuk mengajak Jessica bermain, atau takut.

Minggu lalu ayahnya memberitahu Kris tentang pertunangan itu. Tak masalah, hanya tunangan. Dia bisa membiarkannya setelah itu membatalkannya. Kris tidak peduli dengan pertunangan konyol ini, pada awalnya. Sekarang, mau tidak mau dia harus peduli, dia akan menikah bulan depan, dengan gadis yang hanya bertemu dengannya beberapa kali dalam hidupnya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ayahnya pasti gila, mereka pasti bercanda.

"Mengapa bulan depan?" Kris menyerukan semua teriakan dikepalanya. Rupanya gadis itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

Kris menghembuskan napas berat. "Abeoji, mengapa harus menikah? Apa pertunangan saja tidak cukup?"

"Kau ini, benar-benar! Kalau kau menikah paling tidak masih ada yang mengurusmu!" kata ayahnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku sudah besar, tidak perlu diurus lagi. Lagipula kami masih sekolah, masih kelas tiga!"

"Tapi sebentar lagi kalian akan lulus. Coba saja dulu, lama kelamaan kalian akan terbiasa." Kali ini ajumma mengatakan pendapatnya, yang langsung disetujui oleh ayahnya.

"Mengapa kami harus menikah, abeoji?"

"Sudahlah Kris, ayah sudah membicarakannya denganmu minggu lalu, dan kau tahu sendiri, kalau ayah sudah membuat keputusan maka ayah tidak akan menariknya lagi dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat!" jawab ayahnya tegas.

Ya, keputusan ayahnya memang tidak bisa diganggu. Salah satu kelebihan dan salah satu kekurangan ayahnya.

"Eomma, bisa tidak aku menolaknya? Aku tidak yakin dengan ini." mohon gadis itu pada ibunya, sayangnya ibunya sependapat dengan ayah Kris.

"Kalian berdua gak bisa nolak lagi. Semua keluarga udah setuju dengan pernikahan kalian." Ajumma tersenyum simpul.

"Selain itu ayah akan berikan salah satu rumah ayah di Korea untuk kalian berdua. Tenang saja, kalian bisa pindah kamar sesuka hati kalian!"

Oh damn! Sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan? Rumah? Yang benar saja! Ide gila siapa ini?

Smartphone Samsung Kris berbunyi, dengan cepat dia mengeluarkannya. Sebuah pesan dari Tao sahabatnya, mengatakan selamat berjuang untuknya. Kris tersenyum sekilas, Tao memang tahu kalau Kris paling tidak suka pergi ke Perancis. Dalam hati Kris berterima kasih pada Tao karena bisa mengalihkan pikirannya sejenak dari percakapan gila ini.

"Mianhae, abeoji. Aku tidak bisa ikut pernikahan ini!" kata Kris tegas.

Ayahnya meneleh terkejut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Abeoji tahu kami masih muda. Aku tidak mau dikekang dengan pernikahan ini, abeoji."

"Ini bukan masalah kekang-mengekang, Kris!"

"Tentu saja, abeoji!" kini Kris berseru kesal. "baik, aku mau ikut pernikahan ini, tapi dengan satu syarat."

Ayahnya dan ibu Jessica menatapnya heran.

Kris menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. "Aku ingin pernikahan kontrak saja!"

Kris bisa merasakan tatapan empat mata, termasuk adik Jessica, menatap terkejut ke arahnya. Dia tak peduli, ini hidupnya, dia yang menentukan.

Dia melihat ke arah Jessica. Ekspresi gadis itu sulit ditebak. Bingung, terkejut, puas, dan bahagia, bercampur jadi satu. Ya, menurutnya ini keputusan yang tepat. Hanya satu tahun. Ini bukan hal yang sulit, Kris meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Kris kembali menatap Jessica, meminta pendapatnya.

"Y…ya…ya itu usul yang bagus. Lagipula aku juga tidak mau terkekang dengan semua ini." Jessica menatapnya, sekelebat rasa kagum terlintas pada wajah gadis itu.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku dan Jessica sudah setuju kalau kami ingin pernikahan kontrak." Kata Kris puas.

Ayahnya mendesah keras. "Dasar anak muda. Bagaimana ini sekarang?" dia meminta tanggapan ibu Jessica.

"Baik. Mama akan ikuti syarat Kris." Jessica tersenyum senang. "Tapi kalian harus tinggal bersama di rumah yang ayah Kris berikan!"

Jessica dan Kris saling berpandangan. "Mwo?"

Oh tidak. Kalau mereka tinggal serumah, bagaimana dengan teman-temannya? Kris memutar otak, sepertinya Jessica begitu juga. Kris mulai gelisah, dia anak yang cerdas, tapi mengapa saat genting seperti ini tidak ada yang muncul dari kepalanya?

"Oke…oke. Tapi aku tidak mau teman-temanku tahu kalau aku serumah dengan Kris. "

Bisa dibilang Jessica puny aide yang bagus, kawin kontrak, sekarang teman-teman kami tidak boleh tahu kalau kami serumah. Setelah itu apa lagi?


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi-pagi sekali Jessica sudah dikejutkan dengan suara nyaring adiknya. Pagi ini akan diadakan acara pertunangannya dengan Kris, mengingat hal itu Jessica semakin malas untuk bagun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Unnie, ayo bangun! Kau harus bersiap-siap!" Krystal menarik selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh Jessica.

Jessica menggeliat sebentar. "Kan sudah kubilang, pestanya yang biasa saja. Tidak perlu yang mewah!"

"Tapi tetap saja kau harus bangun. Sudah sana, pergi ke kamar mandi dan ganti bajumu!"

Dengan malas, Jessica beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. Dengan cepat dia mandi dan mencuci mukanya. Setelah selesai dan membuka pintu, Jessica hanya menemukan sebuah kaus biru panjang dengan bintang-bintang sebagai hiasannya dan sebuah celana jins putih panjang, yang dia yakin baru kemarin dibeli adiknya.

Jessica mendesah kesal. Apa boleh buat, dia juga sudah setuju dengan rencana ini. Hanya saja, ternyata menjalaninya lebih sulit daripada menyetujuinya. Semua pemikiran aneh tentang pernikahan ini tiba-tiba saja terlintas dibenaknya. Anio, anio, anio! Jessica menepis pemikiran aneh itu.

"Unnie, sudah siap?" tanya Krystal yang tiba-tiba sudah ada didepan pintu kamarnya.

Jessica mengangguk. "Kuharap begitu!" dia berjalan mengikuti adiknya. "Jadi bagaimana susunan acaranya?"

"Mudah saja, tidak terlalu rumit."

"Oh ayolah, jangan bermain dengan kata-katamu."

"Aku serius, unnie. Kali ini pesta yang biasa saja sesuai keinginan Kris oppa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya, kalian hanya harus menyapa tamu sebentar, mengumumkan kalian sudah bertunangan dan segala speech yang berkaitan dengan itu, lalu makan-makan, dan selesai. Hanya itu yang harus kalian lakukan."

Jessica memiringkan kepalanya. "Terdengar rumit bagiku."

"Oh ya satu lagi!" Krystal tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Jessica. "Kalian akan pulang besok lusa, untuk melihat rumah baru kalian. Pastikan jangan ada barang aneh yang kau bawa!"

Jessica mengangkat bahunya. "Well, beat me!"

Jessica menyusuri lorong yang cukup panjang untuk sampai ke halaman belakang rumah nenek Kris. Rumahnya memang besar jadi cocok untuk mengadakan pesta.

Saat Jessica sampai di halaman belakang, dia hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan mata terkejut. Yang dia inginkan hanya pesta biasa tapi yang dia lihat sekarang adalah pesta yang meriah. Banyak sekali tamu yang berdatangan. Kebanyakan adalah teman dari orang tuanya dan Kris. Krystal tidak mengatakan apa pun soal ini, semua orang memakai gaun dan jas.

Jessica mencari Kris dengan matanya. Jangan katakan kalau hanya dia yang memakai baju santai ke pesta ini. Tidak. Kris juga memakai baju yang santai. Dia hanya memakai kaus putih dengan jaket army dan celana jins hitam. Sepertinya acara ini dirancang agar mereka terlihat stand out, atau terlalu stand out?

"Satu lagi, unnie." Jessica menatap adiknya, sepertinya dia baru sadar kalau adiknya juga memakai dress biru selutut. "kau harus terlihat mesra dengan Kris oppa. Mereka pikir kalian sudah pacaran dan sangat akrab."

Jessica mendesah. Satu lagi beban yang harus ditanggungnya. "Aratsoyo. Terlihat mesra, sudah pacaran!"

* * *

Kris mulai malas dengan semuanya. Kali ini dia harus terlihat mesra dengan Jessica, itu scenario yang disuruh ayahnya. Mereka harus terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, sekarang pasangannya saja belum datang, bagaimana dia mau memainkan perannya.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lorong. Dia meletakan tangannya di meja dan melamun. Tak lama kemudian, dua orang gadis keluar dari lorong itu. Seperti dalam buk cerita saja, dia mengharapkan Jessica datang dan PUFF! Orang yang ditunggunya sudah ada didepannya.

Kris menghampiri Jessica. Dia terlihat manis. Kris tersenyum sekilas, dia mulai memainkan perannya.

"Are you ok? Mengapa kau lama sekali?" Kris memegang bahu Jessica pelan.

Sepertinya dia terkejut dengan acting tiba-tiba ini. Jessica mundur selangkah.

"Bertingkahlah seperti kita memang sudah akrab!" bisik Kris sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Jessica.

"Oh, ya, maaf, aku lupa." Jessica juga berbisik padanya.

"Maaf, tadi aku hanya bingung memilih baju." Tambahnya lagi. Act mode On. "Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak terlalu. Ayo, kita harus beri sambutan pada tamu kita!" Kris sengaja mengucapkannya dengan volume yang cukup keras.

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah panggung kecil berhias bunga mawar merah di sekelilingnya. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Perhatian untuk semuanya! Kami," Kris menatap Jessica sambil tersenyum. "hanya ingin mengumumkan pada kalian, bahwa kami sudah bertunangan. Kami juga meminta doa dari kalian semua supaya pernikahan kami bulan depan bisa berlangsung lancar. Gamsahabnida!"

Saat turun dari panggung itu Jessica terus saja menatapnya. Kris membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman untuk mereka berdua.

"Apa? Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Anio, aku hanya… sudahlah lupakan saja. Kau tidak serius dengan kalimatmu 'pernikahan bulan depan' kan?"

"Jessica, kita sudah sepakat. Rencana orang tua kita tidak bisa diganggu lagi, ini hanya kawin kontrak!"

Jessica menatapnya kesal. "Hanya kawin kontrak katamu? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perjuanganku pagi ini, hanya untuk hadir dalam acara tolol ini!"

Tidak, jangan sekarang. Kris sedang malas menanggapi kemarahan Jessica. Tapi bukannya menenangkannya, Kris malah terpancing.

"Kau kira hanya kau? Aku juga! Bahkan untuk berdiri dipanggung tadi sambil menggandeng tanganmu, rasanya itu hal terkonyol yang pernah kulakukan."

"Jadi kau merasa konyol karena menggandeng tanganku?"

"Kau kenapa sih? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi emosional begini?"

"Ini semua karena kau! Menurutmu ini 'hanya' kawin kontrak, tapi tidak menurutku. Aku tidak suka pernikahan seperti ini!"

"Sudahlah, berhenti mengoceh dengan semua keluhanmu."

"Aku bukan mengoceh, aku protes, Kris."

"Terserah apa maumu."

"You know what, aku muak dengan semua ini." setelah itu Jessica pergi, meninggalkan Kris sendirian.

* * *

**Korea Selatan**

Dua hari telah berlalu, sekarang Jessica dan Kris, serta keluarga mereka sudah mendarat di bandara Incheon, Korea Selatan. Rencananya hari ini ayah Kris akan menunjukkan rumah baru mereka. Jessica tidak memperhatikan mereka, dia masih kesal dengan ucapan Kris saat pesta pertunangannya.

'Hanya pernikahan' katanya? Huh. Jessica tidak bisa menerima itu. Baginya sebuah pernikahan adalah hal yang sacral, dia tidak ingin mempermainkan pernikahannya. Dan Kris, dengan mudahnya dia berkata kalau ini hanya pernikahan. Seakan dia mengatakan menikah sama mudahnya dengan memilih sabun cuci.

"Jessica…jessica... kau sakit?" tanya Om Joe padanya dalam bahasa Korea.

Jessica menggeleng, baru sadar dari lamunannya. "Anio, tadi Om tanya apa?"

"Apa kau suka rumah barumu?"

Jessica menatap lurus, tak terasa dia sudah sampai disebuah rumah putih besar. Menurut Jessica rumah itu seperti terbuat dari tiga buah balok. Bertingkat dua, dengan taman, dan garasi yang muat untuk dua mobil. Wow!

"Besar sekali. Jadi nanti aku akan tinggal disini?" Jessica menatap kagum rumah itu.

Kini ibunya terkekeh pelan. "Bukan nanti, tapi besok. Sekitar jam sebelas pagi truk pengangkut barangnya datang. Makanya kamu harus buru-buru." Ibunya ikut memakai bahasa Korea.

"Selain itu, bukan hanya kamu yang tinggal disini, Kris juga akan tinggal sama kamu." Tambah ibunya.

Jessica dibawa masuk oleh Om Joe untuk melihat isi rumah itu. Dua kamar tidur utama dengan toilet didalamnya, sebuah kamar tamu, sebuah dapur, sebuah ruang makan didekat dapur, sebuah ruang tamu yang cukup besar beserta ruang tv disampingnya, dan sebuah halaman belakang.

_Terlalu besar untuk ditempati dua orang!_ Pikir Jessica dalam hati.

"Om yakin akan memberikan rumah ini pada kami?" tanya Jessica ragu.

"Sebenarnya rumah ini akan diwariskan pada Kris, tapi karena kalian akan menikah jadi rumah ini untuk kalian!"

Malamnya Jessica termenung di apartemennya. Barangnya sudah dimasukkan ke kardus dan dia tinggal menunggu truknya besok. Jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam tapi Jessica tidak merasa ngantuk sama sekali. Otangnya terlalu sibuk untuk merasa lelah, dia memikirkan kegiatannya besok. Mulai besok dia harus menyewakan apartemennya selama setahun. Dia akan pindah ke 'rumah barunya' bersama Kris.

* * *

Hari ini secara resmi, Jessica dan Kris akan tinggal bersama. Semua barang sudah dipindahkan ke kamarnya, menunggu untuk dibereskan.

Jessica meminta seorang pembantu di rumah itu untuk membuatkannya sarapan. Dengan santai dia menunggu makanannya siap sambil membaca manhwa. Terdengar seseorang menuruni tangga dengan cepat. _Pasti Kris._ Pikir Jessica.

Kris datang dengan pakaian rapi. Sepertinya dia akan pergi. Dia memandang Jessica sebentar lalu berjalan mendekati meja makan.

"Hey, kau masih marah soal kemarin?" Jessica pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku bicara padamu."

"…"

"Listen, aku minta maaf soal perkataanku waktu itu. Aku menyesal!"

"…"

"Oh ayolah, katakan sesuatu. Jangan buat aku bicara sendiri!"

"…"

Kris menghembuskan napas keras, Jessica masih membisu. "Baiklah, Jessica Jung, aku minta maaf soal perkataanku kemarin dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Jadi tolong katakana sesuatu padaku."

"Kau yakin? Are you really regret your words?"

"Yes. So you forgive me?"

Jessica memutar matanya. "Ya, tapi hanya kali ini saja."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan sebutkan peraturan disini."

"Peraturan? Kau gila? Aku sudah pusing dengan pertunangan ini, sekarang kau mau mengaturku?"

Jessica mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya pada meja dengan tak sabar. Mereka baru saja berbaikan, sekarang mereka akan bertengkar lagi? oh, yang benar saja!

"Terserah apa maumu, tapi ibumu menunjukku sebagai kepala keluarganya."

"You must be kidding!"

Kris mengabaikannya. "Pertama, sebisa mungkin, kita sarapan bersama. Kedua, jangan beritahu alamat rumah ini pada siapa pun. Ketiga, rumah ini harus bersih dan rapi. Keempat, makan malam bersama pukul tujuh, dan itu wajib. Kelima, jika salah satu diantara kita ada yang pulang terlambat, maka harus memberitahu." Kris selesai dengan peraturannya.

Jessica menatap Kris tajam. Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi sarapannya datang, terpaksa dia menundanya dulu. Sebuah sereal dengan susu coklat tersaji didepannya. Jessica menepis rasa laparnya untuk sementara, dia harus mengatakan ini pada Kris.

"Whatever. Tapi aku ingin kita tidak mencampuri urusan masing-masing. Agree?"

Kris menjabat tangan Jessica yang terulur. "Setuju."

* * *

Waktu cepat berlalu. Tak terasa sudah seminggu lebih Kris tinggal dengan Jessica. Menurutnya gadis itu menaati peraturan yang dia buat. Bagus. Hanya saja, walaupun mereka tinggal bersama, tapi mereka tidak pernah saling menyapa setiap bertemu. Hal yang aneh mengingat mereka sudah bertunangan, meskipun mereka dipaksa, tapi tetap saja ini aneh bagi Kris.

Sore itu, Kris sengaja tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Dia hang-out bersama teman-temannya disebuah bar. Teman-temannya sedang membahas rencana mereka untuk menyerang salah satu sekolah yang sudah mereka incar beberapa hari ini. Saat itu, Chen tiba-tiba membahas seorang jjang perempuan yang sering disebut Ice Princess. Sebuah pesan masuk ke Smartphone-nya. Dari ayahnya. Pernikahannya dipercepat menjadi minggu depan karena mulai bulan depan ayahnya akan sibuk. Satu lagi bertambah masalah.

Sekarang ceritanya sudah sampai pada kehebatan Ice Princess itu. Chen masih semangat menceritakannya. Tidak, Kris terlalu bosan untuk mendengar Chen mendongeng. Kris menopang dagunya dengan malas, pandangannya menatap lurus ke jendela besar disampingnya.

Semua sama saja seperti terakhir dia disini. Hal yang sama setiap harinya. Orang menyeberang jalan, mobil menunggu lampu hijau, seseorang menunggu temannya. Terlalu datar.

"Hey, daripada kalian berceloteh seharian seperti nenek tua, lebih baik cari sesuatu untuk dipukul!"

Kris menatap teman-temannya tajam. Dia memang jjang disekolahnya. Walaupun dari luar dia terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli, saat berkelahi dia seperti mad dog.

Teman-temannya saling bertukar pandangan. Detik berikutnya mereka menyetujui usul Kris. Sore itu mereka berangkat ke salah satu sekolah target mereka. Hanya tinggal beberapa sekolah lagi dan mereka akan menjadi geng terkuat di Seoul.

Kris dan yang lainnya sampai disebuah lapangan luas, tempat mereka akan berkelahi. Hari ini awan mendung, Kris berharap semoga jangan hujan. Lapangan itu sepi saat mereka datang. Tak lama kemudian deru mesin motor terdengar dari kejauhan. Tidak perlu menunggu lama karena lawan mereka sudah sampai, murid-murid dari Mu-Joon High. Dengan cepat mereka turun dari motor masing-masing dan menyerang geng Kris tanpa aba-aba.

Hujan mulai turun, tapi pertarungan baru saja dimulai. Beberapa dari mereka meyerang Kris sekaligus, dia berhasil menghindar. Tapi sebuah tinju melayang ke pipinya tanpa bisa dia hindari. Darah segar menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Kris menyeka darah itu dengan kemejanya, napasnya sudah tidak teratur, hujan ini yang membuatnya resah. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak suka hujan, dia tidak ingat.

Dua orang maju lagi menyerang Kris dengan pukulannya. Seorang dibelakang memegangi badan Kris agar dia tidak berkutik. Seorang dari mereka datang lagi, melancarkan tendangan pada perut Kris. Tidak, hujan ini membuatnya lemas. Rasanya Kris tak sanggup lagi berdiri, dalam hatinya dia tahu, dia harus menang. Kali ini dia harus bangkit.

"Brengsek kalian! Jangan membuatku marah!" seru Kris kesal sambil bangkit berdiri.

Kali ini dia berkelahi seperti mad dog. Sudah lama dia tidak seperti ini, lama sekali. Kris bisa merasakannya, seperti semua kekuatan mengalir pada tubuhnya. Dia menolak untuk menyerah pada hujan. Napasnya semakin tidak teratur, kalau begini terus Kris pasti pingsan. Dia maju beberapa langkah, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu membuka matanya.

Kris memukul siapa saja yang ada dihadapannya. Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, pandangannya kabur. Kris hanya mengandalkan pendengarannya. Seseorang berhasil jatuh karena tinjunya. Kris masih terus berjalan. Seseorang datang, Kris melayangkan tendangannya, cukup tinggi sampai sejajar dengan kepala orang itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia menendang lawannya tepat dirahangnya.

Hujan semakin deras, sebagian besar lawannya sudah dikalahkan. Oh ya, dia akan pulang terlambat hari ini, dia harus menelepon Jessica. Kris menekan angka dua, teleponnya belum tersambung, badan Kris menggigil. Angkat Jessica! Cepat angkat!

Pandangan Kris semakin kabur, lalu suara ceria Jessica terdengar. "Yeoboseo?"

Kris hendak mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi dia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya. Oh tidak, jangan sekarang. Dia harus memberitahu Jessica. Lalu semua memudar dan akhirnya gelap...

* * *

"Yeoboseo?"

Jessica menatap iphone miliknya heran. Tidak biasanya Kris meneleponnya.

"Yeoboseo?" tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa-apaan ini? dia mencoba mempermainkanku?" maki Jessica pada iphone-nya.

Dong Hae melihat sahabatnya bingung. Seingatnya suasana hati Jessica saat ini sedang bagus. Dong Hae kembali menyendok es krimnya. Dia suka mendengar Jessica bicara. Suara Jessica yang ceria dan jernih bisa membuatnya nyaman.

"Seseorang meneleponmu?" Jessica mengangguk.

"Dia tidak menjawab?" Jessica mengangguk lagi.

"Jangan marahi ponselmu. Bukan salahnya kalau orang itu tidak menjawab."

Jessica menatap Dong Hae. "Aku tahu bukan salahnya. Tapi dia mempermainkanku."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau orang itu mempermainkanmu?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin dia mempermainkanku."

"Jangan begitu, siapa tahu nanti dia memberitahu keadaannya dan minta maaf padamu."

"Huh, yang benar saja. 'Maaf' selalu menjadi pemanis saat hal menyakitkan terulang."

Jessica meletakkan ponselnya dengan kesal dan kembali melahap es krim pesanannya. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan Kris saat ini, dia sedang bersama Dong Hae.

"Jadi," Jessica menyuapkan es krim ke mulutnya. "bagaimana liburanmu?"

Dong Hae tersenyum sekilas. "Tak banyak. Tapi aku berkenalan dengan seorang gadis. Namanya Yuri"

Please, Jessica hanya bertanya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar Dong Hae bercerita tentang gadis yang dekat dengannya. Dong Hae masih sempat berkenalan dengan gadis itu, tapi tidak sempat menelepon atau membalas pesannya. Tidakkah Dong Hae menyadari kalau dia menyukainya?

"So, did you have fun?"

"Of course, yes!"

"Huh, hebat sekali!" Jessica mendengus kesal.

Dong Hae pikir Jessica masih marah soal orang yang tadi meneleponnya. "Kau marah?"

"Ah tidak. Hanya saja seseorang membuat darahku mendidih. Rasanya aku ingin merobek bagian tubuhnya sekarang!"

Dong Hae bingung. Dia tidak mau menebak pikiran wanita. Terlalu rumit, jadi dia diam saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak bisa menemanimu minggu besok."

Jessica menatap Dong Hae tak percaya. "Kenapa? Kau kan sudah janji!"

"Aku ada kencan dengan Yuri. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Kenapa tidak lain hari saja?" tanya Jessica ketus.

Dong Hae menatap Jessica dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aish, dasar playboy. Baiklah, aku akan pergi sendiri saja minggu besok."

Dong Hae tersenyum senang. "Mianhae, lain kali aku akan menemanimu."

Jessica pulang ke rumah barunya lebih malam dari biasanya. Dia sudah mencoba menelepon Kris tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Rumahnya kosong, sepertinya Kris belum pulang. Jessica berjalan ke kamarnya. Dia melewati ruang tamu, tapi ruangan itu gelap. Dia menyalakan lampunya.

Detik berikutnya Jessica terkejut menemukan Kris tergeletak lemas di sofa. Ada memar di pipi kirinya. Sepertinya Kris berkelahi. Diluar hujan masih turun dengan deras. Jessica kembali menatp Kris, dia sedang tidur. Aneh, Jessica merasa tidur Kris gelisah. Seperti ada yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Kris, bangun!"

"…"

"Kris bangun!"

Kris mengerjapkan matanya. "Eh, kau sudah pulang?"

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat."

"Kau habis berkelahi? Wajahmu memar. Tunggu dulu, aku akan ambil obatnya."

Tak berapa lama Jessica kembali dengan kotak P3K ditangannya.

"Mianhae."

"Wae?"

"Karena menyusahkanmu."

"Tak apa. Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kenapa harus berkelahi segala?"

"..."

"Kau tidak tahu jantungku hampir copot saat melihatmu tergeletak lemas tadi?"

"Jadi kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Te..tentu saja tidak!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Sudah pagi lagi? yang benar saja!_ Umpat Kris dalam hati. Kris turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas dan menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini mereka akan tanda tangan perjanjian kawin kontrak mereka. Kris mencuci mukanya lalu menyikat gigi. Setiap kali mengingat hari ini, ingin sekali dia memukul ayahnya, apa yang dipikirkannya waktu itu sehingga menjodohkan Kris begini. Anio, anio, dia memang suka berkelahi tapi tidak sampai memukul ayahnya sendiri.

Selesai dengan rutinitas paginya, Kris keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu. Dibawah terdengar suara Jessica sedang bicara dengan seseorang. Kris menghentikan langkahnya, penasaran dengan siapa Jessica bicara.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu menjemputku… ya, apartemenku memang sedang kusewakan saat ini…tidak, aku tinggal dimana? Mm, di..dirumah bibiku… y, ya, aku memang punya saudara disini, kau saja yang tidak tahu…aigoo, Lee Dong Hae, sekarang kau terdengar seperti ibuku…baiklah, baiklah! Sudah dulu ya, sampai bertemu jam empat nanti."

Sepertinya Jessica sedang menelepon. Lee Dong Hae? Siapa dia? Pacar Jessica? Kelihatannya mereka sangat akrab! Kris tidak pernah mendengar suara Jessica seceria itu.

Kris kembali menuruni tangga. Jessica sedang duduk menonton tv. Pandangannya bukan ke tv tapi iphone-nya, dan sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibirnya. Aneh, mengapa rasanya Kris kesal pada Jessica. Kesal yang tidak beralasan, seakan dia marah saat Jessica bicara dengan Lee… siapalah itu!

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali." Sebuah suara dingin keluar dari mulut Kris. Tidak dia tidak bermaksud dingin pada Jessica, suara itu keluar tanpa dia sadari.

Jessica menoleh padanya. "Oh, ya, aku memang sedang senang. Tapi itu bukan urusanmu." Sahut Jessica tak kalah dingin.

"Siapa tadi? Pacarmu? Semoga dia beruntung punya pacar yang membosankan seperti kau!"

"Huh, Gomawo! Tapi tidak terima kasih! Itu bukan urusanmu, jadi pergi sajalah." Jessica kembali menatap layar tv.

"Jangan lupa kau harus tanda tangan kontrak jam setengah tiga nanti."

"Aku tidak akan lupa!"

"Kemarilah, sarapannya sudah siap."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Hey, ini sarapanmu, cepat makan!"

Jessica bangkit dari sofa dan menatap Kris tajam. "Kau," dia menunjuk Kris. "hentikan tingkahmu yang menjengkelkan itu. Aku tidak suka diatur olehmu, jadi jangan pernah mengaturku. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" Jessica meninggalkan Kris dan menuju kamarnya.

Oke, dia sudah bertengkar dengan Jessica pagi ini. apa lagi nanti? Bukan seperti ini yang Kris inginkan. Dia hanya ingin pagi yang tenang tanpa masalah. Semua ini karena mulut konyolnya ini.

Saat itu Smartphone miliknya berbunyi. Telepon dari sahabatnya Tao.

"Yeoboseo?"

"_Hei man. Dimana kau?" _tanya Tao dengan aksen uniknya.

"Dirumah. Ada apa?"

"_Bagus, kudengar kau pindah. Aku ingin melihat rumahmu. Beritahu alamatnya!"_

Tao asli Indonesia tapi lama menetap di Korea. Musik kesukaannya dangdut, dan dia sedang giat-giatnya menyanyikan 'Alamat Palsu' versi Korea. Kris bisa mendengar musik itu sekarang.

"Kau mau apa kesini?"

"_Tentu saja main, man!"_

"Tidak perlu. Kau dimana? Aku kesana sekarang."

"_Ayolah, man. Kenapa kau tidak mau aku main ke rumahmu?"_

Kris mendengus. "Sudah kubilang tidak perlu. Dimana kau sekarang?"

* * *

Dikamarnya Jessica memutar salah satu lagu Westlife kesukaannya. My Love. Sesekali dia menyanyikan liriknya. Dia sedang menunggu telepon Dong Hae yang katanya akan menelepon Jessica lagi setelah selesai membantu ibunya.

_So I say a little prayer__  
__And hope my dreams will take me there__  
__Where the skies are blue__  
__To see you once again, my love__  
__Overseas from coast to coast__  
__To find the place I love the most__  
__Where the fields are green__  
__To see you once again, my love_

Selesai menyanyikan lirik itu, iphone-nya bordering. Telepon dari orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya.

"Yeoboseo? Dong Hae?"

"_Hai, Sica. Sedang apa?"_

Mendengar suara Dong Hae membuat Jessica merasa nyaman.

"Itu yang keempat kalinya kau mengucapkan kata itu."

"_Jadi nanti mau nonton film apa?"_

"Entahlah, yang baru saja. Iron Man mungkin?"

"_Oke terserah kau saja. Aku yang beli tiket, kau yang beli popcorn."_

"Setuju."

"_By the way, setelah nonton, temani aku ke Myeongdong. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubeli!"_

"Oh, oke… ah sudah hampir setengah tiga! Sudah dulu ya!"

Klik. Telepon ditutup. Jessica mengganti bajunya dengan cepat. Dia harus sampai disana tepat waktu. Dia sedang malas mendengar ejekkan Kris hari ini.

Jessica mengendarai motornya dengan cepat. Motor hitam besar itu menderu kencang, menembus jalan raya Seoul yang cukup ramai saat itu. Jessica sampai disebuah kantor. Dengan cepat Jessica masuk ke kantor itu, dia sempat menabrak beberapa orang di depannya. Dia meminta maaf sambil terus berlari. Jessica sampai di lift yang hampir tertutup, didalam lift itu sudah penuh. Jessica tidak peduli, dia tetap menyelipkan badannya diantara mereka.

Jessica sampailima menit sebelum pertemuannya. Disana sudah ada ayah Kris, ibunya, dan Kris sendiri. Kris menatap Jessica tajam. Dia duduk disebelah Kris, hanya itu kursi yang kosong.

"Makanya jangan terlalu lama flirt sama Lee… Lee, siapalah itu!" bisik Kris pada Jessica.

Jessica mengepal tinjunya kesal. "Dengar ya kambing! Aku tidak flirt dengannya, dan Dong Hae bukan pacarku!"

Belum. Batin Jessica lalu menghembuskan napas panjang.

Pertemuan itu berlangsung dengan mulus. Mereka hanya perlu menandatangani kontraknya dan menyetujui beberapa syarat. Pertama, keuangan mereka tidak ditanggung pihak laki-laki. Kedua, mereka tidak boleh menggugat cerai sebelum kontraknya habis. Ketiga, tidak ada kontak 'fisik' diantara mereka. (Kalian tahukan maksud kontak 'fisik' disini!) dan beberapa persyaratan lain yang harus mereka setujui.

Jessica mulai tidak sabar. Dia harus bertemu Dong Hae jam empat nanti. Sekarang sudah setengah empat, itu artinya dia harus balapan lagi dijalan melawan waktu. Tak berapa lama kemudian pertemuan itu selesai. Tinggal dua puluh menit lagi sebelum jam empat. Jessica menaiki motornya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia memacu motornya dengan cepat, suara ibunya memanggil dibelakangnya tapi Jessica tidak peduli.

Dia sampai dibioskop jam empat lebih sepuluh menit. Wow! Rekor tercepatnya, mengingat jalan yang ramai dan jarak yang cukup jauh. Jessica turun dari motornya dan merapikan penampilannya. Dia ingin terlihat cantik didepan Dong Hae.

Dong Hae melambai ke arahnya. Dia terlihat tampan hari ini, sebuah kaus Polo biru dan celana jins selutut serta jaket, menempel pas ditubuhnya.

"Dong Hae, maaf. Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Dong Hae tersenyum hangat. "Tidak apa-apa, Sica! Aku belum terlalu lama menunggu. Hanya lima belas menit."

"Aigoo, mianhae! Ada urusan mendadak tadi." Well, urusan tadi tidak mendadak, tapi Jessica memang sedang ada urusan. Jadi dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"It's ok. Ayo, filmnya sudah mulai!

* * *

Disaat yang sama Kris dan Tao juga berencana untuk nonton bioskop. Kris menumpang mobil Tao karena Kris tidak bawa mobil. Seperti biasa, setiap masuk ke mobil Tao, aroma parfum menyembur hidung Kris.

"Kau ganti parfum mobilmu lagi? kali ini apa? Kemenyan?" tanya Kris sengit.

"Bukan kemenyan, dupa!" jawab Tao tenang.

Kris berpikir pasti sahabatnya jadi sakit karena kebanyakan mendengar musik dangdut. Masa bau dupa yng jelas-jelas untuk orang yang meninggal dibuat pengharum mobil.

"Sekian lama… aku menunggu, untuk kedatanganmu…" Tao mulai bernyanyi lagu Ku Menunggu-nya Ridho Rhoma. "T'lah lama… kedatanganmu kutunggu…"

"Bisa nyanyi lagu lain?" Kris mendesah kesal.

"Kesana, kemari, membawa alamat. Namun yang kutemui bukan dirinya… sayaaangggg… yang kuterimaaa alamat palsuuuu…"

Oh tidak. Jangan lagu ini lagi. seseorang, siapa saja! Tolong! Bantu dia keluar dari mobil ini!

Beruntung, tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di bioskop. Tao menghentikan konsernya karena sibuk mencari tempat parkir. Dalam hati Kris bersyukur karena lagu dangdut sialan itu AKHIRNYA berhenti juga. Kris turun dari mobil berbau dupa itu dengan tidak sabar. Dia mulai menatap gedung bioskop itu, melihat orang lain yang baru keluar. Kris menangkap seseorang yang mirip Jessica. Dia memperhatikan dengan lebih cermat.

Orang itu bukan 'mirip' Jessica. Orang itu memang Jessica! Dan dia bersama seorang pemuda. Mereka sedang mengobrol, lalu Jessica tertawa. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Sekarang pemuda itu mencubit hidung Jessica. Jessica tidak marah, bahkan sekarang mereka bergandengan tangan. Kris tidak pernah melihat Jessica tersenyum, tertawa, dan bicara seperti itu.

Rasanya darah Kris mendidih. Entah kenapa dia merasa cemburu melihat Jessica dengan pria itu. Kris hendak mengejar mereka tapi tangan Tao menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Umh, tidak. Tidak kemana-mana." Tapi mata Kris mengikuti sosok Jessica pergi.

Tao mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Kris. "Terserah. Ayo kita masuk!"

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? lepaskan tanganmu."

"Aniooo…" seru Tao lebay. "kalau begini kita kan terlihat lebih mesra!"

"Mesra apanya? Kau membuatku malu tahu! Lepas!"

"Andwaeee…" Tao menggelayuti Kris manja.

Kris tidak sabar. "Heh kunyuk! Lepasin gak? Bener-bener lo ya! Gue gak mau dibilang jeruk makan jeruk sama elo, kalo elo sih gue gak peduli! Tapi jangan bikin gue ikutan kayak lo!" bentak Kris dalam bahasa Indonesia. Kalau dia sudah mengomel dalam bahasa Indonesia itu artinya Kris sudah sangat kesal.

* * *

Jessica dan Dong Hae sampai di Myeondong. Seperti biasa tempat itu selalu ramai, baik orang Korea maupun turis. Jessica hanya beberapa kali datang kesini, sekedar untuk jalan-jalan saja. Keramaian itu membuatnya harus berpegangan pada ujung jaket Dong Hae agar mereka tidak tersesat. Dong Hae menyadarinya dan mengambil tangan Jessica lalu memasukkannya ke kantong jaketnya.

"Dengan begini kau tidak akan tersesatkan?" Dong Hae menatap Jessica lembut.

Tatapan itu, Jessica selalu menyukainnya. Hangat dan lembut. Rasanya Jessica ingin waktu berhenti sekarang juga. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan momen ini.

"Sica? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Jessica kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya . Rupanya Dong Hae belum mengetahui perasaannya. Jessica mendesah.

"Gwenchanayo. Mm, sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"Ke toko perhiasan. Aku ingin membeli cincin."

"Kau memakai cincin?" tanya Jessica ragu.

Dong Hae menggeleng malu. "Bukan aku. Aku ingin memberikannya pada seseorang."

Mereka sampai di toko perhiasan. Seorang pramuniaga melayani mereka. Dong Hae keliahatan sibuk memilih cincin. Jessica berpikir apakah cincin itu untuknya? Ulang tahunnya kan sudah lewat! Anio! Jessica menghentikan pikirannya sebelum dia melambung tinggi.

Dong Hae memilih cincin dengan hiasan bunga kecil diatasnya. _Manis sekali._ Pikir Jessica. Dong Hae memasangkan cincinnya pada jari manis Jessica, pas dengan jarinya.

"Sudah kuduga ternyata pas."

Jessica tersenyum simpul. Dia berharap cincin itu untuknya.

"Memang cincin ini untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Yuri!"

Apa? Untuk siapa? Apa Jessica tidak salah dengar? Yuri? Orang yang baru Dong Hae kenal saat liburan? Ini konyol, sangat konyol. Jessica sudah kenal Dong Hae lebih lama, tapi kenapa orang yang baru kenal dengannya saat liburan yang Dong Hae berikan hadiah?

Jessica menatap Dong Hae tak percaya. Dia kecewa, sangat kecewa. Apa Dong Hae tidak bisa melihatnya? Apa Dong Hae tidak menyadari perasaannya? Tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering. Rasanya hati Jessica hancur. Dadanya sesak, rasanya dia ingin menangis. Dia ingin berteriak pada dunia ini, dia ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya! Masalah apa lagi yang akan dihadapinya?

"Oh, begitu!" hanya kalimat itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Jessica.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka modelnya ya?" Jessica tertunduk. "Sica? Sica?"

"Mm? ada apa?"

"Kau sakit? Kelihatanya kau tidak fokus." Dong Hae menatapnya khawatir.

"Ah, andwae . Gwenchana. Tadi kau tanya apa?"

"Kau suka modelnya?"

"Y, ya. Aku suka, lucu sekali." Jessica memaksakan sebuah senyum.

Dadanya sesak sekali. Melihat Dong Hae tersenyum bahagia menatap cincin itu, Jessica merasa seperti orang bodoh. Cincin itu bukan untuknya, dia harus sadar tentang itu.

* * *

Kris berpikir pasti dia sudah gila karena dia malah membuntuti Jessica dan membatalkan acara nontonnya dengan Tao. Dan sekarang dia ada di Myeongdong, menjadi stalker, dengan mobil berbau dupa milik Tao. Sementara Tao dengan muka ditekuk terpaksa mengantarnya.

Kris mengikuti sosok Jessica dengan matanya. Dia melihat Jessica dengan pemuda itu masuk ke sebuah toko perhiasan. Kris turun dari mobil Tao, berusaha membaur dengan para pejalan kaki tapi tetap mengawasi gerak-gerik Jessica.

Kris melihat Jessica dan pemuda itu sedang membeli cincin. Pemuda itu memakaikan cincin itu pada Jessica, dia tersenyum senang. Tapi detik kemudian ekspresi Jessica berubah, dia terlihat terkejut, dan kecewa. Aneh, kenapa dia kecewa? Bukankah cincin itu untuk Jessica? Kris melihat Jessica tersenyum lagi, sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan.

Jessica menatap ponselnya, dia keluar dari toko itu. Seingatnya motor Jessica ada diparkiran, tapi dia berjalan ke arah sebaliknya. Kris mencoba mengejarnya diantara kerumunan orang itu. Jessica masih terus berjalan, sekarang dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri seperti orang linglung. Sebelum Jessica berjalan lebih jauh lagi, Kris menangkap tangannya.

Jessica menoleh, berbalik menatap Kris.

"A…ap…apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau menangis?"

"Menangis? Yang benar saja! Lelucon apa lagi sekarang? Sama sekali tidak lucu!"

Kris melepaskan tangannya. "Terserah."

Dia membiarkan Jessica pergi. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti tahu kalau Jessica menangis. Jessica berjalan pergi tapi semakin banyak orang dijalan itu. Dia pun berbalik. Dia terkejut, Kris masih ditempatnya.

"Kau…kau belum pergi?"

Kris memeluknya. Itu gerakan yang reflex. Dia bahkan tidak sadar. Tapi melihat Jessica menangis membuat Kris sesak napas. Rasanya hati Kris juga ikut sakit.

Kris masih memeluknya, membiarkan Jessica menangis dalam pelukannya. Sekarang dia sadar, sejak tadi Jessica mencari tempat yang sepi supaya dia bisa menangis sendirian. Tapi dia tidak berhasil. Kris melepaskan syalnya dan memberikannya pada Jessica.

"Pakai ini! tutupi kepalamu, ayo ikut aku."

Kris membawa gadis itu ke tepi sungai Han. Mereka naik motor Jessica. Awalnya Kris heran karena motor besar itu lebih cocok untuk laki-laki, tapi Jessica memakainya.

Mereka duduk disebuah kursi taman. Sepertinya Jessica sudah lebih tenang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris pelan.

"Sekarang? Ya!"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Angin musim gugur yang cukup dingin berhembus diantara mereka.

"Tadi itu siapa? Pacarmu?"

"Kau mengikutiku? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku melihatmu meninggalkan bioskop. Itu bukan rencana awalku. Cepat jawab aku!"

"Baiklah, tuan 'tidak sabaran'… dia bukan pacarku. Kau puas?"

"Kenapa kau membuat wajah itu saat di toko tadi?"

"Wajah apa?" Jessica menatapnya heran.

"Frustasi, kesal, sedih."

"Entahlah… aku tidak pernah memperhatikan wajahku saat aku bicara."

"…"

"Tapi terima kasih." Kini giliran Kris yang menatap Jessica. "Karena datang disaat yang tepat."

"Kau menyukai pemuda itu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Hanya penasaran."

"Jadi maksudmu kita masuk sesi tanya jawab?"

Kris menatap Jessica tidak sabaran. "Sudah jawab saja."

"Bagaimana kalau iya?"

"Apa bagusnya pemuda itu?"

"Dia sahabatku sejak aku di Korea." Jessica mengatur posisi duduknya.

"Jadi kalau orang lain jadi sahabatmu sejak kau di Korea, kau akan menyukai orang itu?"

"Bu…bukan itu saja! Dia juga baik, ramah, dia seperti kakakku."

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak menyukainya dalam arti sebenarnya. Kau menyukainya karena dia seperti kakak bagimu!"

"Jangan sok tahu!" desis Jessica tajam.

"Kenapa kau menyukainya?"

"Apa aku harus punya alasan untuk menyukai seseorang?"

Kris terdiam. Jessica benar. Kita tidak butuh alasan untuk menyukai seseorang. Harusnya dia sadari itu.

"Jadi kau akan tetap menyukainya?"

"Sepertinya begitu!"

"Kapan kau akan berhenti?"

"Kalau aku sudah lelah mengejarnya, mungkin."


End file.
